Down but Never Out (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Catherine has a bad day but luckily Steve knows how to cheer her up.


**Down but Never Out (1/1)**

 **Catherine's Office**

 **12:15 P.M.**

"Hey," Steve said as he peeked his head through Catherine's partially opened office door. "Jen isn't at her desk, so I just let myself in. Got a few minutes to grab lunch?"

Catherine lifted her gaze from the multiple spreadsheets covering the surface of her desk and her face lit up with a bright smile. "With you? Absolutely." She quickly saved her work and shut down her computer. "This is a nice surprise. I thought you were in court all day."

"There was some kind of paperwork issue so the judge called a recess and gave the attorneys an hour to get it straightened out," he explained as he stepped fully into the office. Once inside he saw that both chairs across from Catherine's desk were piled high with manila folders. "If you're busy I can run down to the cafeteria and bring us something back," he offered.

"No, we can go out." She grabbed her purse from her bottom drawer and rounded her desk. "Honestly, I could use a break."

Steve wrapped her in a hug and couldn't help but notice that she held on just a little longer, and a little tighter, than an average office hug. "Anywhere you want." He kissed the top of her head. "Just name it. As long as it's close and fast. I have to be back in court in 45 minutes."

"The cafeteria it is," she chuckled.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

 **12:25 P.M.**

"So, are you gonna tell me what really prompted this surprise visit?" Catherine asked as they took their seats at a quiet table near the back of the room.

Steve sighed. "Am I that transparent?".

"Only to me." Catherine opened her bottle of water and took a sip. "I know that usually when you're scheduled to be in court for the entire day if you do get any kind of break you head to the office to check up on how things are going there."

Steve nodded in agreement.

He should have known he couldn't slip anything passed her.

"You sounded a little down when I called you during the morning break," he said. "I thought maybe you could use a little pick me up." He looked at her plate. "Considering that you're eating a double cheeseburger and fries I would venture to guess I was right. You only eat a lunch like that when you're brooding."

"I'm not brooding," she huffed as she stared at her lunch. After a few seconds of silence, she looked up. When her eyes met his and she saw nothing but love and understanding. "Okay maybe a little."

He picked up his fish sandwich. "Wanna talk about it?"

She spread a layer of mayonnaise on her burger. If she was going to have an indulgent lunch, she figured she might as well go all the way. "The funding bill for summer programs for at risk youth that we were hoping to get passed this session is dead," she grumbled. "It isn't even going to come to the floor for a vote."

Steve winced. She'd been working on the bill for weeks and he knew how much it meant to her. "Why not?"

"I'm not really sure," she replied honestly. "We sent the first draft over to some of our allies in both the house and senate, but we just couldn't get any traction. Almost no one was willing to sign on as a sponsor."

"How in the world can people refuse to support a bill that helps keep kids fed and out of trouble over the summer?" Steve asked incredulously.

Catherine shook her head. "If you figure that out, be sure and let me know."

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I know that bill meant a lot to you."

"Thanks." She laced their fingers together. "But you know me. I may be down but I'm not out. I'm gonna keep working to find sponsors and when the time is right I'll bring it up again."

Steve beamed. "That's my girl."

Catherine's phone chimed and she glanced at the screen and grimaced slightly. "Lea's speech to the Rotary Club has been pushed back to 4:30 and she wants a quick staff meeting after. I may be a little late getting home."

"You do what you need to do," Steve said. "Angie and I will be waiting when you get home."

Catherine smiled softly. "I know you will."

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **6:30 P.M.**

Catherine opened the door to the beach house and stopped dead at the sight in front of her.

Her hand fluttered to her chest.

Hanging on the opposite wall was a hand lettered banner that read _Welcome Home, Mommy_.

There were small balloon bouquets on both the coffee table and end table as well as a string of balloons tied to the stairway railing. Steve was sitting on the couch holding Angie, Cammie stationed directly beside them as usual. Steve had the obedient pup in a sit and stay so Catherine could get the full picture.

All three were wearing colorful party hats.

On the coffee table sat a cake with chocolate icing that bore the inscription TGIF.

Catherine dropped her purse and briefcase. "What's all this?"

"It was all Angie's idea," Steve insisted.

"It was, was it?" Catherine sat down beside them on the couch, kissed Steve, then lifted her daughter into her arms. "Are you branching out into party planning, baby girl?"

"BAHHHH AHHHH!" Angie squealed as she reached towards the colorful balloons.

"How did you know this is exactly what Mommy needed?" she asked in a sing song voice as she bounce the squirming baby.

"She's very intuitive," Steve said proudly.

Catherine leaned in and kissed him again. "She gets that from her daddy. He always knows exactly what I need."

Steve squeezed her shoulder. "Why don't you run upstairs and change into something more comfortable and we'll get dinner ready."

"Sounds good." She passed Angie to Steve. "What are we having?"

"Well, I knew you had a heavy lunch, so I stopped by Foodland and had Jirou make me up a couple of big salads."

Catherine smile tepidly. "Yummy."

"I figured those would make a nice appetizer for the pizza with everything that should be here any minute," he smirked.

"You know me so well," Catherine sighed happily.

"And this cake is double chocolate from the bakery you love by the courthouse," he grinned.

She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him passionately. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out," he smiled. "Wherever you go, I go."

"Remember that tomorrow morning early," she smirked, "Because I am gonna have to run halfway to the mainland to work off everything I ate today."

He stood up and headed for the kitchen. "It's a date."

 **THE END**

* * *

Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll

Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com

You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers **.**


End file.
